Como pasa el teimpo
by Jesswinch
Summary: Ikki medita sobre el tiempo trascurrido


Como pasa el tiempo

Por jess

Primero que nada quiero dar gracias a los que leen mis historias esperando que les agrade y les sigan agradando.

Todos los personajes de Saint-Seiya pertenecen al genio de Kurumada.

En una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión se encontraba un joven de ojos azules que miraba atreves de la ventana suspirando por recordar el pasado.

-como pasa el tiempo.

-por que lo dices ¿?.- el chico que apenas acababa de entrar observo a su hermano mayor.

-Shun, no pensé que estuvieras aquí.

-si ni yo... lo que pasa es que andaba pensando mucho en que hacer y al final acabe con nada que hacer y por ello estoy aqui. Por que dices como pasa el tiempo ¿?

- no nada idioteces mías hermanito.-le termino de decir mientras se aproximaba a la puerta para así salir de aquella habitación.

-idioteces ¿?.-le pregunto queriendo así su atención.

-nos vemos luego.-el chico estaba a punto de salir cuando su hermano menor le dijo en picardía.

-esta bien no te digo si te acompaño por que tu no me has invitado.

-lo siento deseo estar solo.

-como siempre – contesto riéndose el joven santo.

El santo del phoenix sale de la enorme mansión en camino a la playa y al mar para poder entrarse en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdo***

-Shun, Shun donde estas hermano.-el pequeño niño de apenas nueve años corría desesperado en busca de su pequeño hermano.

-aquí, Ikki.-dijo el pequeño quien estaba escondido bajo una mesa.

-pero quien te hizo esto ¿?-menciono el mayor de los dos.

-nadie yo solo me caí al venir corriendo para acá.-contesto con la mirada baja.

-no a mi no me mientes, jabu y los otros chicos lo hicieron verdad.

-Ikki, no deseo que le hagas daño es solo que…

-QUE ¿? SIEMPRE ES IGUAL TE DEJO SOLO Y ELLOS SE APROBECHAN DE TI... AHORA VERAN ¡!-saliendo del lugar con furia.

-IKKI ¡! ESPERA ¡!.-gritaba el niño de ojos verdes.

El niño de cabello azul entra de improviso a una de las habitaciones, donde 5 chicos estaban contando unos dulces.

-Jabu, JABU!!! -agarrando al pequeño niño de la camiseta.-por que ¿?

-por que, que ¿? –Soltándose -en primer lugar tu hermano es un llorón y en segundo traía ricos dulces.

-si querías dulces yo con gusto te los daba -enseñándole su puño.

-HERMANO ¡! Espera, detente, déjalo esta bien, yo le di los dulces.

-por que me mientes.-Ikki miro con tristeza a Shun.

-...déjalo, si.

-ahí viene Tatzumi.-y todos los demás chicos salieron corriendo con excepción de los dos hermanos.

Presente***

-como pasa el tiempo. El joven se recostó en la arena fresca y observo el cielo y las nubes donde con el viento se movían libremente.

Recuerdo***

-que esperas pégame con todas tus fuerzas.

-si ¡!.-El pequeño detuvo su puño frente al pecho de su maestro.

-idiota nunca serás el santo del Phoenix si piensas de esa manera.-el maestro observaba a su discípulo con furia.

-lo siento maestro, lo volveré a intentar.

-por que... dime por que Ikki.

-por que, que ¿?.-pregunto temeroso.

-en que piensas antes de darme un golpe con tu puño.

-disculpe usted es mi maestro, mi tutor y lo respeto como tal.

-IMBESIL ¡!-golpeando duramente la cara del niño.

-maestro...

-te diré algo Ikki en esta vida no hay bien ni mal solamente puedes pensar en ti y en nadie mas, recuerda en este mundo tu estas solo y no importa los sentimientos, ni el cariño, ni el respeto hacia un ser viviente. En una pelea entre santos no existe el juicio solo la pelea y para sobrevivir debes pensar siempre en ti mismo y en nadie mas... tú siempre estarás solo en este mundo.-así el maestro del futuro santo miro en seco a su discípulo con orgullo por sus palabras.

-no lo creo, tengo a mi hermano Shun por quien vivir y...

-a tu hermano menor... pero si el es quien te mando ha este sitio... deberías de odiarlo.

-NO ¡!.- grito Ikki meneando la cabeza en negación.

-como ¿?

-lo siento no fue...

Presente***

-como pasa el tiempo...

Los ojos azules mar derramaron unas lagrimas al recordar el odio que le tuvo a su ser amado.

Pasado***

-eres mi hermano ¿?.- gritaba con emoción el santo de Andrómeda mientras sus cadenas tomaban el brazo de su hermano mayor.

-...

-eres Ikki mi hermano mayor ¡! MI HERMANO ¡!

-siempre igual... Shun, ya me canse de tus lagrimas.-le contesto con indiferencia

-como ¿?

-ya no más me molestare por ello. MUERE ¡!.- su cosmo energía se apodero de todo el coliseo pero solamente se dirigió a uno de los santos, al santo de Andrómeda en donde con un solo movimiento lo lanzo por los aires quedando cerca del santo de Pegasus.

-como le haces eso a tu hermano ¿?

-Seiya gusto en verte pero todos ustedes van a morir.

-Ikki!!! NOOOOOOO!!!

Presente***

-como pasa el tiempo.

Levantándose despacio el joven camino de regreso a la mansión.

Pasado***

-me perdonas ¿?

-por ¿?.-el chico peliverde se sorprendió al escuchar al mayor.

-Shun, tu siempre serás mi pequeño hermano y...

-hermano, no importa... lo importante es que estas aquí a mi lado, vivo y ahora podemos volver a comenzar -regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Shun, perdóname. Siempre seremos hermanos de sangre y no importa el paso del tiempo yo siempre veré por ti.

-gracias -abrazándose ambos fuertemente.

Presente***

-como pasa el tiempo- decía mientras abría lentamente la puerta para entrar por la cocina.

-como eres... eso es mío...

-no Sr. es mío.-decía Seiya mientras reía divertido por la cara de tristeza de su amigo.

El chico miro cuando su hermano entro por la puerta-IKKI ¡! regresaste y tan rápido.-dándole una sonrisa.

-me aburrí y me regrese y este pedazo de pastel es para Shun, Seiya.

-no es justo tu hermano siempre a tu defensa. Si no deseamos ver su puño frente a nuestra cara será mejor tratarte bien.-decía Seiya entre risas.

-vamos no es para tanto, Ikki solo lo hace para molestarte Seiya, verdad hermano.

-no... Lo hago por ti.-le dijo mientras su mano alborotaba el cabello del menor.

- LERO, LERO ¡! TIENES A UN HERMANO MAYOR SOBREPROTECTOR ¡!

-IKKI ¡! ya tengo 16 años ya no soy un bebe -sonriéndole

-para mi si -diciéndolo en voz baja mientras salía por la otra puerta.

Pasado***

-Ikki ya tengo 13 años...

-y que ¿? yo tengo 15.-el mayor miro al menor con autoridad.

-pero yo no escojo tu ropa.-dando un puchero.

-tan solo digo que esta camisa se te ve mejor que esta otra.-señalando las dos camisas dando con mayor aprobación una con los personajes de Disney.

-si claro con la diferencia de que esta tiene a todos lo personajes de Disney y esta tiene una x en rojo.

-como quieras -dejando las camisas en el mostrador.

-pero no te enojes. Hermano ¡!

-has lo que quieras. A mi ya no me preguntes.

Presente***

-como pasa el tiempo.

El joven se recostó en una cama blanda cerro sus ojos y sin más se quedo dormido profundamente mientras en sus sueños vivía.

* * * * * * * * *

-mamá mira a Ikki...

-hay si siempre pidiendo ayuda.-contesto alegremente sacando la lengua.

- ya hombre vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela.-le hizo notar el menor.

-por que yo debo de llevarte ¿?.-dijo el peliazul.

-no te quejes, estamos en la misma escuela.

-si pero si nos ven juntos.

-tanto como mi popularidad y la tuya se vendrán abajo.-comento el menor mientras salía de su habitación acompañado de su hermano.

-así que ya sabes ¡!.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos hermanos.

-ya a irse que se le hará tarde.-se escucho la voz de una mujer proveniente de la cocina.

- ya vamos mamá.-contestaron ambos.

- yo llego primero y conduzco.

- no enano yo conduzco.-el mayor lo empujo haciendo que tambaleara.

- noooooooo, no es justo no deseo morir.-grito sarcástico el peliverde.

- no te quejes y ven ya.

- ya voy.

- pero que tardado eres Shun.-Abriendo la puerta del carro.

-yoooooooo Y tu que te tardaste horas en el baño disque que peinándote y la verdad no veo que te hicieras algo de novedad, te veo igual que siempre.

- hay si y tu... estudiantes pequeño verde ¿?.-le comento.

- haaaa el examen ¡!.-exclamo.

- vas a reprobar... lero, lero.

- ya cállate y conduce.

- ni que fuera tu chofer.

-YAAAAAAAA, SE LES HARA TARDE ¡!- les grito la mujer desde adentro de la casa.

- SI MAMÁ ¡!.-gritaron ambos.

Presente***

-como pasa el tiempo, y el tiempo deseado que nunca paso...

-que dices ¿?.-el joven peliverde entro a la habitación de su hermano mayor de improvisó exaltando al mayor.

-Shun ¡!

-Ikki, a veces creo que sigues pensando que soy un niño pero...

-ya lo se tienes 16 años, pero la verdad yo te veo de apenas 3 meses de nacido.-guiñándole el ojo.

-no se como pagarte por todo lo que has echo por mi.-le dijo acercándose hacia el borde de la cama y acomodándose a su lado.

-como ¿?.-exclamo el mayor.

-sin ti... yo no seria nada, y te lo agradezco, te agradezco todo, todo lo que has echo, gracias por ser mi madre, padre, hermano y amigo, gracias.- termino de decir mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Shun... yo... gracias.

-Ikki...

-si...

-me... me... me prestas tu camioneta.

-haaaaa, ya lo sabia pedazo verde... si pero yo conduzco.-el peliazul se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-eso no es prestar, es ray.-se quejo el peliverde.

-sip, a donde vamos...

-al centro comercial... pero vas solo si me compras lo que quiero comprar...

-hay eso es chantaje...

-siiipppiii ¡!.-dando una sonrisita irresistible

-haaaaaaaa, esta bien. Pero vamonos ya.

-yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.-saltando felizmente como pitufo. Shun salio de la mansión acompañado de su hermano mayor.

-como pasa el tiempo.

Fin.


End file.
